With advances in information communication technologies and semiconductor technologies, various electronic devices are evolving into multimedia devices for providing various multimedia services. For example, the electronic device provides various multimedia services such as voice telephony service, video telephony service, messenger server, broadcasting service, wireless Internet service, camera service, and music play service.
Such an electronic device provides a default home screen page for executing various applications. To execute an application installed in the electronic device, a user first enters the home screen page.
Current electronic device manufacturers provide the same screen in the electronic device. Since the manufacturer initially configures settings and does not allow setting modification in released electronic devices, scenarios in various settings and configurations are not supported.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.